For Once in Her Life
by NoLongerWritingHere
Summary: Who knows what the pairing is? Read to find out. This was written for a challenge on the FictionNET boards.


All characters belong to **J K Rowling**, all I have is brownies.

* * *

**For Once in Her Life...**

It was weird, what death did to you.

She should have been sad. She _was_ sad, and yet, here she was, still maybe the happiest she had been in a long time. It was a different happy though, and it proved you could be happy and sad at the same time.

She gazed down at him, it was different to all the other times she had gazed down on him though, this time it was only the positioning on the bed, he was no longer below her, they were more than equals now.

Her cool blue eyes gazed over his sleeping features, and she dared to brush his forever messy black hair away from the scar on his forehead, a rush of emotion (and more) hitting her as the symbol brought so many thoughts to mind at what it had caused for her family and the history and future of the Wizarding world.

She remembered the past. Half an hour ago was technically the past, wasn't it? It just wasn't what people generally classed as the past. His voice had been half quiet with tenderness, half anguished and wild with what they were doing. He thought she was drunk, but she barely ever touched the stuff. She hadn't ever had to. She was just drunk-like with the fact _he_ was gone forever from her life. He who had been kissed with the most care and attention he had probably ever received in his life – the Dementors Kiss - and now he was gone. Existing, but not (how could you without a soul?), the blonde master of her life, never again to rule her life.

She had loved him once, that much had been certain.

But then he had killed their only son. And he had been so young…ever so young…

In the middle of those thoughts _he_ (the new 'he') had taken her, drawing her into the most heated, the most passionate kiss her cold life had ever known, and before she knew it he was taking over her. It had taken half an hour for him to be inside her. So so deep inside her, on a different level to what she had ever known. He had worshiped her first, something she had never felt. It had felt good. It had felt more than good. It had been the first time she had ever been a part of _making love_ with someone. All through her life, ever since she was 12, it had all been sex, sex, sex, all through her life. She was now 43 years old, and only now not a virgin, in a strange way. Or so she liked to think really. It was how she preferred to think of her life like that. She loved that her little hero in her arms was her real first. Making love was so different to plain ol' sex.

Her skin wasn't marked by him at all. She was used to her skin being marked by whoever owned her at the time. She always wanted him to mark her as his own in the same way she had always been but he would not hear anything of it. It sounded barbaric to him. He could never, ever hurt her in that way, he promised her. He didn't know that she expected it, almost craved it. If it was from him now, then wouldn't it cover up and end all the other times in her past? Make all the bad in her past covered with good?

He wouldn't hear anything of it though.

But the sex-..no. Making love had been good though. The three times they had run through the motions in under an hour had been more good than she had ever known existed. His kisses were sweet as well. She had always heard kisses being described as being sweet, and only now discovered that the description could be accurate at times.

She sighed. With happiness.

He stirred beside her and slowly opened his green eyes, looking up at her with a warm, half shy but proud grin.

"You know what? …I think I love you Cissy…"

"Well, I hate you Potter." Old habits died hard.

Harry couldn't help but smile, and nuzzle in a bit closer to her.

"No, you don't."

And for once in her life, Narcissa Malfoy smiled as well.

* * *

This was written under these guide lines:

_"Write an odd ship. 'Odd' does not mean HG/SS, DM/HP, etc. It means Goyle/Herm, Pansy/Seamus, Draco/Giant Squid. Something rare, or something gross, or something impossible. One-shot preferred, multi-chaptered accepted. Songfic if you want. Can be humorous or completely serious. Have fun."_

If you would like to join a place which has challenges like these and much much more, head over to **FictionNET** ( http / sycotic . org / fnet ) and say that **Keladryie** sent you. It's a fantastic place to be, and Slytherin shall win the house cup! Join for House challenges, RPGing, blend challenges and a heck of a lot more :)


End file.
